


Hot Cheetah Days

by FurryFricker68xD



Series: Good Smut [3]
Category: cereal - Fandom
Genre: Cheetah - Freeform, M/M, ok i got nothing this time LOL, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryFricker68xD/pseuds/FurryFricker68xD





	Hot Cheetah Days

Tony the Tiger cheats on Chester Cheetah by getting lucky with Lucky Charms Man.

AN: Hey!!! Sorry i vanished for like a year after my first fic I was in the shower. Anyway so this one was inspired by my favorite meal and that only thing I eat each day, lucy charms mixed w/corn flakes wiht crunchy cheetos powder that My Mother grind with mortal and pestle on top . When My Mother make it for me she always says "You're a fucking disgrace." She loves me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!

Ok so we start off with Toni the Tiger staring forlonrly at his favorite vas e which just fell off the dining room table. "Oh no, my vase." said he. "My vase has fallen off of the table."

Sduddently, Lucky Charms Man burst open the door by kicking it with his foot. "You" he said and pointed at the tiger.

"Me?" said tiger.

"Yes." Lucky Charms Man screamed. "You're going to have sex me." It was then that Tony Tiger noticed he was wearing a hat and knee-high stockings with a cute print of the rainbow lucky charms image on them, but NOTHING ELSE. His dick was hanging out like Aunt Stephanie's boobers on a hot day when she dosent wear a bra and resorts to sticking hr breasts out her shirt to get more cool in the hot weather, and she thinks nobody's watching but I SEE.

"how did you get in my apartment" questioned the orange white and black anthropomorphic feline.

It was then that the Lucky Charms Man catapulted into the room and slammed into Tony Tiger, and all of the vase fragments flew out of Tiger's arms and landed on the floor in the perfect shape of the vase. Man went flying past Tony the Tiger after bowling him over and landed on the floor behind him.

"Oh, that is perfectly back to vase shape," Tony the Tiger told Lucky Charms Man. "You are incredibly lucky that vase landed as it did, because now I am hopelessly in love with you for the great service you have done here today in fixing my vase." His eyes turned into hearts.

Lucky Charm's Man mouth frothed with milk foam. "arghhgrahghraghrhdrgh" he said with vigor. He landed on cat's head upside down, and did kiss him upside down like spider man.

"Oh this is like the spider man kiss" said he upbeatly while kissing. "But with a tiny leprechaun instead of spider man, and also I am in pain from how tightly you are digging your fingers into my head." The small man was kkissing with so intensity he hadnt noticed his fingers gripped tiger fur hard enough to begin causing bleed.

"Oh whops, sorry," apologize leprechaun joyfully as he removes hands from head. This caused him fall down on the ground. he is now level with Tony Tiger's giant cat peen. it had many hooks bc cats are absurd.

"why are you doing this?" asked the tiger questioningly.but also his dick was aroused and was had some precum on it already because he was into being scratched and blood coming out. "but also I am aroused" he said drearily.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that to me. Oh my god that's such a dumb question. Hurr bdurr, 'why are you doing this, you amazingly sexy and hot man you', I can't believe you don't understand exactly what's happening here. I mean, it's so obvious and clearly spelled out. But good job on getting all worked up, hun, I think we're going to have a very good time here tonight. I'm talking about sex," he explined sadistically.

The redhead was aroused by the sweat smell of the tiger's sweet because he could tell the tiger had been working out before and it was hot. His curved tail was like a semaphore of intensive love and oozing desire. Nothing could top this moment for him. The moment where he got that bastard back for stealing the love of his life AND got to do sex with the love of his life all in the same night. Why did it take him this long to get a breaking and entering permit, he wondered. This was so very worth the $43.382 fee and waiting in lines at the DMV for hours and dealing with eighty-five ornery DMV workers who just wanted to go home and stop talking to people at the DMV.

He took the cat's enorged cat member into his wet gaping cavernous mouth and yelled at the delicious taste of salty precum. 

"Wait wait wait wait hold on just one single moment" Tony said as he pulled Leprechaun Man from his lascivious blood filled meat stick. "Whats your name?" queried Tony bravely.

"Leprechaun L. Man, don't wear it out, "answered respectfully. "Why do you ask?"

"What does the L stand for" Tony elaborated eloquently.

"It..it stands for....." the tiny small man stared at the carpet of the apartment, irritated. "It stands for Leprechaun."

"Oh ok" Tony answered in an adenoidal tone.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I needed to make sure your name wasn't Randy."

"Yeah that does make sense"

"That FUCKING BITCH ruins EVERYTHING. I can't believe it's gotten to point where I fear for the identity of people breaking into my house for to sex. WHY. If I had a single one (1) dollar whenever he ruined something like my EPIC plans for a ROOF JUMP then I would have at least one dollar because now my access is barred from the roof by iron bars and shock caller. Hes not even my real dad. WHY"

"I don't know Randy sure is a grade A bitch dick shitty cock tiddy sauce though"

"Yes I agree." And then leprechaun was more sucking cat dick and they all yelled in sexual frustration and need.

The leprechaun divested himself of his gag reflex as the Tony was unable to stop from pushing his head down onto his dick and the soft mushroom tip brushed the back of his throat with impunity. He moaned and vibrated around the hard penis.

"Oh oh let me spank you daddy" moaned Tony and then he came.

After the redehad was done swallowing all of the sperm he stood up and took off his pants. But before he could do anything, Tony shoved him to the ground.

"Save room for the desert" daddy said.

"Yes pleased" begged leprechaun. Tony whipped out his dick again and got some chocolate cake from the fridge and they ate it nicely.

Then the leprechaun took of his pants and clothes (except his socks because they were very sexy socks with sparkles in the pattern of ocean waves on them) and collapsed on the floor in a heap. "Do a sex. Please?" whimpered he with hopeful.

"Ok ok but first it is time for second desert." But just when Tony whipped out his dick and was about to give the tiny man a silver shower..... the door was kicked open by a cheetah! It was CHelster Cheetah! The door swung back and forth dejectedly, as if whipping in the wind, and it was a pretty great door too. It had a decal of thomas the Tank Engine stepping on many disney princesses with high stiletto heels that had black spikes and ebony lining. It was exactly the type of door RANDY had gone on an EXTENDED MANHUNT for because obviously he hates fun and anything that gives meaning to this cruel unyielding life. He also dident take out the trash and likes shitty doors. Anyway cheetah is there now

Cheeseter stood there with bags of assorted groceries in his hands and two on his tail. His magnificent, cavernous, alluring, handsome maw was agape as he regarded the scene of interrupted fucking with great shock. His tongue flicked out to tasted the air as his upper lip twitched.

"Ah, you have betrayed me, you baka (translator's note: baka means bastard in japanese) and now I must commit seppuku (translator's note: seppuku means suicide in japanese)". Chester Cheetah took out a Tide Pod ® from the groceries and dangled it over his incredibly large, vore-adjacent mouth. If someone was into being vored by Chester Cheetah, and this is a complete hypothetical, they would be 100% in the right. His glistening fangs dripped with saliva as the Tide Pod ®® swayed in the light over his extended tongue, which looked soft enough to swaddle a baby. Anyone not aroused by that beautiful mouth is a fool.

"NO! Donut do that there are people who love you!" said Tony and Leprechaun in simultaneous. "Just not me" followed up TOny.

"Well.....it is too painful to live in this world anymore. I thought you were my one true love," Cheter said as a tear dripped from his eye. His mind thought about the god times with his favorite boyfriend. None of his other boyfriends were quiet as good at dating as him. His lips quivered, showing a hint of ivory fangs as the corners of his mouth drooped. His teeth ground together erotically.

"I am your one true love! This leprechaun accosted me in my own Christian home!"

"Ha HA! Chester Cheetah I have stolen your home and your boyfriend," said Leprechaun. "Now I have truly achieved vengance for the misdeed you did upon my family back in the war of '12!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Cheetah as he dropped all of his groceries.

Then Count Cocoa Puff broke in through the window. "Hey can I be a part of this delicious relationship drama as well?" he said.

"No," said Chester, taking out a knife from the groceries and stabbing cocoa through the heart five thousand times. "Nobody likes you, go away!"

"Hey I just realized that death is stupid" chettah said while staring at count's mangled lying broken corpse.

"Yeah you're right. Group orgy?"

"Group orgy!" said Chestear as he jumped over the bloody boy and into Tigger's arms. 

And they had a fun time shoving an entire legprechaun in both of their asses and the leprechan came in one of their asses because he wa sin both asses simultaneously. The end!

AN: ok i hope you enjoyed! i have to go burn some garden now baiiii!!!


End file.
